Happy Birthday Satoshi
by Sorceress Of Yaoi
Summary: It's Satoshi's birthday,but he only wants one thing and Shigeru is the only one who has it.Pallet shipping and ShiShi shipping.One shot.Yaoi No like no read.Read and Review!


Happy Birthday Satoshi  
By:Blue Charm

Hey!Charm here! With my first fanfiction! Well...I wrote others,but this person was staking me, sending me hate mail and write junk about my pal and me so I had to make a new account to stop the baka who ever he is.Well,enough of my talking and enjoy the shishi goodness!

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon. If I did Satoshi would be dating either Shigeru or Hiroshi,either way it is is still good.

Warnings:Yaoi no like no read. Got a problem press the back button now.

If you flame me I will laugh and use them to roast marshmallows...Mmm! Smores!

Read and Review!

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was Satoshi 13th birthday and they were having a big celebration at the ketchum household.Everyone was invited,his mother made a big feast consisting with all his favorite meals,and the day seemed perfect,but he only wanted one thing fo his birthday.

"Happy Birhtday Satoshi! yelled Kasumi.Her outstreached hands holding a wrapped up present up to satoshi."Thanks Kasumi,and he took the gift from her hands and quickly unwrapped.As soon as he saw it his eyes lighen up and Kasumi smiled please with the reaction.It was a picture of pikachu and him."Thanks Kasumi you're the best!

Outside looking threw the window was Shigeru looking confused, upset,and angry.He spent the day looking for the right gift and couldn't find a thing that he thought would get satoshi interest.So he decided something.He gift for Satoshi would be his confession.It was Satoshi's birthday and today was the day he would confess his feelings to satoshi.He kept his feelings a secret for many years putting a false mask of insults and dislike when ever he meet satoshi.But today would be the day that he would confess even if it meant being hurt if Satoshi didn't feel the same way.

He stood up and dusted invisable dirt from his clothing and knocked on the door and came satoshi mother."Hello Mrs.Ketchum.he said casualy."Why hello Shigeru come on in."Sorry I can stay long I just came to dropped this off."He said holding up a small present.

He made his way over satoshi who was cherrfully taking to Kasumi.Ahem he said stopping the conversation.

He held out the present and said Happy Birthday Satoshi."Thanks Shigeru I didn't think you come.He was about to open it,but a hand stopped him."Don't open it intill It's the last gift It something special."Really! said Satoshi happily."Yep now I have to go. "Oh,ok,Bye! said satoshi waving.In the coner a secretly mad Kasumi turned cherrful hearing Shigeru leave."Bye shigeru!

He ignore her.He never liked her always stealing satoshi's attention from him."Oh well soon I'll have him...if he feels the same way...

Later that night the house was empty and everyone had left. The party was over and it now 11:00 pm."Night Satoshi! called his mother.G'night he replied.

He made his way to the bed and saw Shigeru present on the table.Excitment build up and he quickly unwrapped the present.A envolpe inside.

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I have something I wish to tell you.I don't know how you'll take it,but if you decided you want to know meet me in the woods._

_Sincerly,  
Shigeru  
_'Wonder what he wants to tell me.' With that he climbed out the window and made his way to the woods...

'What if he dosen't come...thought shigeru looking around the woods. It was late and dark he was about to head home when he heard rustling in the bushes and out came Satoshi.

"Hey! What did you want to talk about?He asked .

Shigeru tensed up.Satoshi could sense it.

"well...you see...um,I don't know how to say this,but...I..well...um..

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to said Satoshi.

"No! I want to tell you,but I'm afraid of...what you might think.

"Don't worry whatever it is I'll accept it.

"How do you know?

"I'll always accept you.

"Well here goes...Ok,for a long time I...um...felt something towarded you and never told anyone...and now I think it is a good time to tell you...so Satoshi I don't know if you'll accept this,but I ...I love you."

He closed his eyes waiting for yells of how disgusting he was and rants about how he hated him,but he didn't except what happened.

Satoshi hugged him."I love you too! I always wanted you to accept me and for us to be together." Tears ran down Satoshi face.Shigeru wrapped his arms around Satoshi."Don't cry, he said wiping away Satoshi's tears."I loved you for so long.I was just afraid to amitted it,but now we both don't have to hide and be together.Satoshi looked up and gave shigeru a warm smile.

"I love you."

"And I love you Satoshi."

They stayed there looking at the moon clear and big arms wrapped around each other in the harmony of there own world.

This was all Satoshi ever wanted for his birthday.

---------------------Charm's Cave of notes------------------

In a dark place... is a secret hideout...That hideout is a cave...and and in that cave is a person... that person is me!

Hey Charm here! Well what did you think?I thought I did a decent job. Remember this is my first fanfiction.I tried to make it good. I'm still learning people so give me comments and advice and help me get better at writing fanfiction.Also,sorry if the grammar and spelling aren't perfect.

REVIEW! If you do I give you...(Insert dramatic music)...Virtual cookies!

Thanks for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
